


Soft Skeleton

by palantine (yoshitsune)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Food, Gift Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/palantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasuka revives an old habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> for Lain.

Kasuka could see the light was on in the kitchen, smoke filtered. At the table Shizuo sat, hunched over, a cigarette almost burnt down to the filter hanging from his lips. Kasuka stepped into the light and Shizuo glanced up.

'Oh, hey, sorry,' Shizuo said, suddenly alert and rushing to stub it out on a plate he used as an ashtray. Kasuka wondered what else Shizuo did when he thought he wouldn't be home for a while. Kasuka shrugged and circled around Shizuo to go lean against the fridge.

There was something going on, something that brought Shizuo to his apartment more and more often. Kasuka didn't have much time to keep up with local news, but he knew about the increase of gang incidents in north-west Tokyo, and that the Orihara guy Shizuo had fought with so much in high-school was also involved. He didn't like what this was doing to Shizuo, but he liked that it brought him closer, often ending in bed, even when it was just to sleep in the comfort of familiarity. Like old-times when they had to share a cramped bedroom at home.

It was with similar nostalgia that Kasuka had stocked his bare fridge with a bottle of milk, full-cream and all. He poured a glassful and set it in front of Shizuo.

'I'm not a kid any more,' Shizuo said. Out of habit or to annoy Kasuka, he pulled out a new cigarette and lit up. Kasuka plucked it from his lips and tossed it into the kitchen sink. 'You'll ruin the taste,' he said, ignoring the automatic snap of rage and tension from Shizuo. 'Or have you grown out of drinking milk?' He began to unbutton his shirt, and Shizuo's expression drained of anger, turned to confusion, expectation.

'Don't say stuff like that.' Shizuo blushed a little and Kasuka wondered what he thought he'd meant, but didn't ask. Shizuo hooked the waist of Kasuka's trousers, fingers strong and squeezing into his hips. Still he seemed uncertain and unwilling to make his own moves. He hid his face against Kasuka's abdomen, raked his blunt fingers over Kasuka's back, pulled him closer, but with a careful reticence he never lost around his little brother.

He clung to Kasuka the way he used to in the swimming pool when they were kids, at the deep end where they weren't supposed to be, but what other motivation was there to do it? Kasuka had taken to water naturally, Shizuo had struggled unnecessarily. But if Kasuka was there he would follow.

Kasuka picked up the milk glass and took a mouthful. He liked to keep the milk near ice-cold, but even when they were kids he'd warm it a bit in the microwave before setting the cup in front of Shizuo. Kasuka let the milk rest in his cheeks, warming while he tilted Shizuo's head back. When their lips brushed together he felt Shizuo start, but soon he opened his mouth for Kasuka to feed him a dribbling stream of milk. While it trickled out, he sucked at Kasuka's mouth and followed with his tongue to lick it up.

Kasuka grabbed Shizuo's hair, near the roots where the true colour lay--the melted milk-chocolate brown that was his favourite. Pouring milk over him would look good. He tugged at Shizuo's t-shirt, and Shizuo pulled it off. Kasuka circled his pale shoulders and neck with his fingertips, reached down to his nipples. In response Shizuo moved up his thighs, rubbed him through his trousers, soon under the fabric, his large hands covering him. He left wet kisses on Kasuka's chest, down to his belly, his cock. Hurried when he sucked at Kasuka, only occasionally looking up through his messy fringe.

Even while they shifted, pulled away the last pieces of clothing between them, Shizuo never let go of Kasuka for longer than he had to. Once balanced on the edge of the table, he coiled himself around Kasuka, reeled him into the fierce warmth around his body. The bitter scent of sesame oil and Shizuo leaving tooth imprints on his jaw. Kasuka groaned, and Shizuo's body tensed and seemed to unbalance. With his eyes closed Kasuka found Shizuo's mouth, sucked at his lower lip until Shizuo reacted with teeth and a drawn out moan.

Shizuo never complained of pain, but Kasuka thought the cold wood close to his bones must've hurt, and not for the first time he wished he had the strength to simply pick him up and carry him to bed. And if he could stay inside Shizuo, each heavy step would jolt them together, have Shizuo gasping and clutching at him. Kasuka gave a few hard selfish thrusts before easing out; Shizuo was quick to hold him tighter, confusion in his expression. Kasuka kissed him and said, 'Bed.'

Curled under Kasuka on the sheets, Shizuo kept his eyes closed and Kasuka kept watch in silence. He moved to the pressure of Shizuo's blunt nails and garbled words, orders, demands, pleas. He noticed his mind slip from its distance, to where he could only understand the immediacy of Shizuo's body. Something he could vaguely admit to needing, but finding it only here. In his brother's sweat-damp skin, swollen lips, demanding snap of his hips, the way they matched while remaining opposite in most ways he could think of.

Shizuo's knuckles carved over his abdomen, and Kasuka pressed down harder despite the pain. The thought of Shizuo digging into his body while he remained buried inside him surprised Kasuka. He kept rocking slowly, only realising Shizuo had come when he noticed the sharp tang in the air. Once he stopped, Shizuo's body unwound, all the tension worn out of him until the haze cleared to satisfied warmth.

When Shizuo opened his eyes he grinned self consciously, and made idle jokes while they showered. They left the mess in the kitchen for tomorrow and Kasuka crawled under the sheets, let Shizuo tuck him in and kiss his forehead as if it were a scripted scene. He knew better than to improvise, pull Shizuo back and kiss him in the unhurried thoughtless way he'd never kiss a heroine. Shizuo switched off the light and stepped out onto the balcony for a final smoke.


End file.
